(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid control devices of the type utilizing a single control means for both fluid volume and mixing as normally found in valves of this type.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have utilized a variety of control means. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,016,382; 2,975,806; 3,282,295 and 3,726,317.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,016,382 a rotatable plug having a pair of slots engaged with a pair of ports within an outside body member to control volume and temperature of a fluid is shown.
Applicant's device has a split cylindrical mixing sleeve and a separate volume flow control.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,806 discloses a valve having a tubular valve element and stem with a series of O-ring gaskets for sealing the same.
Applicant's invention has a split cylindrical sleeve that acts as a compression seal as well as a mixing device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,295 a mixing valve is shown having O-rings to form a seal around a split cylinder acting as a mixing means.
Applicant discloses a control stem and split cylindrical sleeve having walls of varying thicknesses to assure a seal with the cylindrical body member, without the need of O-ring seals around the inlet and outlet ports.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,317 shows a bottom outlet grommit mixing valve with an apertured control stem and a number of O-rings to assure a fluid seal between the inlets and control valve stem.
Applicant's invention utilizes a split cylindrical sleeve of a flexible nature and movable control stem for a fluid tight seal around the inlet and dual control flow by longitudinal movement of the control stem.